Midna and Kirby
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Midna meets Kirby, and Kirby asks her out, and then they go on a date. But with Kirby's eating problems, and other issues, will their relationship be sustainable? And what about the fact Midna needs to go back to Hyrule and help Wolf Link? KirbyXMidna.


One dark and particularly dreary day in Dreamland, Kirby was on his way to Planet Popstar Café, when suddenly he witnessed a strange cloud formation. Upon using binoculars and getting a closer look, he saw that a portal was opening up in the clouds. Down from the portal fell an ethereal female shadow being. She revealed herself to Kirby.

"I am Midna, the shadow princess. I have no idea how in the heck I got here, but I can do lots of things. I'm a powerful princess with magical twili powers for crying out loud. I might look like just some cute little imp, but I'm pretty energetic after I've consumed coffee, I can teleport, lift objects with telekenesis, and I like long walks in the Lost Woods on weekends!" said Midna, winking at Kirby. Kirby looked puzzled, but decided to be polite and introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Kirby!" said Kirby.

"Umm, I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Midna. "Speak up a little bit. Or are you so enchanted by my beauty that you've no words left?"

"Hi, I'm Kirby!" replied Kirby, yet again.

"Hi Kirby, I'm Midna!" said Midna.

"Hi, I'm Kirby!" said Kirby for a third time.

"Yes, Kirby, I know!" said Midna.

"Hi, I'm Kirby!" said Kirby yet again, for a fourth time.

"You're cute Kirby!" said Midna. Kirby blushed.

"Hi, I'm Kirby!" stated Kirby for a fifth time.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that now! Want to go get some coffee?" said Midna, who was starting to get frustrated with Kirby.

"Hi I'm Kirby!" said Kirby for a sixth time.

"I like root beer, peta bread, and sourdough bread, and coffee too! And if you say your name again, I'll either walk away and assume you're like, a pokemon or something, or I'll lift up a boulder with my telekinetic powers and flatten you!" said Midna, grinning and shaking hands with Kirby.

"Hi, I'm Kirby!" said Kirby for a seventh time. Midna raised up a boulder from the ground in frustration, and sent it towards Kirby, to flatten him like a pancake. But Kirby used his powers to inhale the boulder, and he sent it back at Midna. Midna darted, and avoided the oncoming collision in a nick of time, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Then she walked up to Kirby, with a look of approbation, respect, and admiration.

"You're incredible!! I wasn't expecting that! You're powerful! You and me would make an awesome team! I can even teach you how to talk, and drink coffee!" said Midna.

"I like coffee, too! Want to go out on a date?" asked Kirby. Midna was amazed that Kirby had said something new.

"Wow, you were just kidding me that whole time weren't you? Sly little pink devil! Yes, I will go out on a date with you, as long as you find a way for me to get back to my own dimension!" said Midna. So Midna and Kirby went out on a date. They went to Planet Popstar Café for their dating experience.

"Since you're not one to start up conversation, I'll start. I'm a shadow princess, I like coffee, and I can lift things with my mere mind!" said Midna.

"You already said that!" said Kirby, laughing.

"You DO hide a lot in that little pink skull of yours don't you, sly one?" said Midna giggling.

"I hide food. I store food everywhere!" said Kirby.

"What?" asked Midna.

"Nothing, nothing!" replied Kirby. Kirby began telling Midna about King Dedede.

"Wow, I never knew penguins could be so power hungry! I suppose that's why they call them PowerPuffed Penguins. You know there is this creepy dude called Zant from my realm, and the nicest thing I can say about him is that he turned me into this awesome imp form where I can do almost anything!" said Midna.

"You mean you're not really an imp?" asked Kirby.

"No, on the inside, I'm a beautiful princess!" said Midna.

"Oh, too bad. I like you this way better!" said Kirby.

"You are such a kidder!" said Midna giggling.

"Sew, what are we gewing to order?" asked Kirby, talking in a very strange tone of voice and accent, even for Kirby himself.

"I'm going to order Expresso, and a chocolate donut! I like chocolate donuts, you know there's this world called Hyrule and it has the best bakeries in the Hyrule town market I mean you'd have to travel all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom to find bakeries that even half-way compare, and I've like totally been there and I've never ever found a good bakery there, they all suck!" said Midna. Kirby laughed, and noticed that Midna had contradicted herself.

"Cool! I'm going to order one of everything!" said Kirby.

"What? Are you an eating machine or something?" asked Midna.

"Yes!" said Kirby. So Kirby ordered one of everything, and Midna ordered chocolate donuts and an Expresso. But when Kirby began eating, he inhaled all the food on the table into his mouth.

"You just stole my donut and Expresso!" said Midna.

"I didn't mean to! I couldn't help myself!" said Kirby.

"That's okay! So, when is my dream dude going to come along and sweep me off my feet and take me away?" asked Midna, gazing into Kirby's eyes, her arms folded on the table, looking sweet and friendly. At that exact moment, Kirby noticed one lone chocolate donut on the table and tried to inhale it into his mouth. In the process, he sweeped Midna off her seat and into his mouth. Then, he spewed her out of his mouth and sent her flying out of the restaurant into the skies, and she flew all the way back to Hyrule. Then Kirby cried because he was sad that Midna had left. So he floated up into the sky portal to join her. Then he saw Midna with Wolf Link. He was very very very jealous.

The End

Note: I will continue this further. I find MidnaXKirby to be hilarious, and yes, I know they are an odd pairing.


End file.
